siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy Level 50-60
Overview (Explore the world of Thieden on 37Games! http://siegelord.37.com/) Become VIP5 and you can enter into the VIP EXP Scenario once after reaching level 50. Power level up to level 53 and quickly obtain red equips. You will obtain 3 red Generals at level 54-56. Replacing Baylon is not recommended. You can choose 2 Generals according to your situation. Once you reach level 59 and defeat Eadric Legion, you will have the "Auto fight" function, and fighting in Battles will be a lot easier. features lvl50 / defeat medwell / unlocks Dragon Horn / reply to enhance all defences lvl53 / unlocked once the lvl is reached / unlocks Red Equipment / maximum 2 stars; skills can be refined to lvl3 (max) lvl54 / defeat Lamio / unlocks Balefire / reply to enhance the number of all troops lvl54 / defeat Lamio / opens Arms Upgrade / units upgraded to lvl4. Increases combat force and recruitment consumption lvl54 / defeat Lamio / recruit Lamio / cannot release phantom; attack phantom lvl58 / defeat Eadric / opens Treasure trove 2 / Increases the treasure chest rewards for the number of kills. Increases the killing target at the same time. lvl59 / Eadric Legion / unlocks Auto Tactics / automatically chooses the best tactics in combat EXP Source EXP Scenario Recommended Level: ★★★★★ VIP5 can enter into the VIP EXP Scenario once to obtain large amounts of EXP and advance to level 53, in order to obtain the red equipment. A new EXP Scenario appears after defeating Eadric at level 57. Faction Quest Recommended Level: ★★★★☆ Faction Quests are activated three times daily from 10:00-12:00, 15:00-17:00, and 20:00-22:00. You can obtain large amounts of EXP by participating in Faction Quests. Generals Lamio (Red General, required level: 52) Recommended Level: ★★★★☆ Tactics: Rampage Attack Range: 2 platoons Attributes: Intelligence 29 Strength 66 Terrain of Advantage: Mountains Key Points: Please change the 2 star equipment by refining it to 3 stars for free or refining it until it obtains the hidden skill. You will come across the second Red General. You can dismiss Dantus or Fabro. Siobhan (Red General, required level: 55) Recommended Level: ★★★★☆ Tactics: Rampage Attack Range: 3 platoons Attributes: Intelligence 32 Strength 63 Terrain of Advantage: Plains Key Points: Referring to your skill for obtaining food, see whether you can upgrade "Arms Upgrade" though food consumption increases after the upgrade. It could increase the attack and defenses of Generals. You will come across the second Red General. You can dismiss Dantus or Fabro. Kadric (Red General, required level: 56) Recommended Level: ★★★★☆ Tactics: Feathers Attack Range: 4 platoons Attributes: Intelligence 23 Strength 72 Terrain of Advantage: Swamps Key Points: Though he has a large attack range, it duplicates with Ophia's at a later stage; his recruitment is therefore not recommended. Precautions – Red Equipment Red Equipment has a maximum of 2 stars. Each skill can be refined to level 3 (max). When two identical level 3 skills appear, the hidden skill will be unlocked. Refining the red equip until unlocking the hidden skill will significantly increase the General's attributes. Use free refining and supreme refining to upgrade skills accordingly. Explore the world of Thieden on 37Games! http://siegelord.37.com/